Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 66-70 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: Krok za krokom...


**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_66. kapitola_

Pravda...

1.

Pešo to mal istejšie. Znova sa vrátilo všetko, prečo kedysi opustil toto sprepadené zatuchnuté mestečko plné nevraživosti. Teraz budú nasledovať jedovaté pohľady, klebety a lži. Kopol do kamienka a cítil sa ako on.

Za lavičkou kúsok od chodníka čosi zašramotilo.

Zastal, zadíval sa tým smerom, ale nezaujímalo ho to.

Iba keď spoza opadaných konárov ozdobného kríka vyliezol chlapec a stal si vedľa neho.

Hlavu mal sklonenú.

- Vy ste vedeli o tom, že som ten...adaptovaný? – vysmolil mrmlavo po chvíli.

Pozrel nad neho. Čo od neho chce? Teraz. Potom. Má ho pohladkať? Má mu prikývnuť, vyvracať...? Klamať? Poslať domov?...Čo?!

- Myslel si adoptovaný, Henry? ...- odpovedal na otázku otázkou, aby získal čas.

Odvahu. Nápad. Čokoľvek...prečo práve on je zas postavený pred hotovú vec.

- To je fuk. ...šak to, že moja mama nie je moja mama, ale moja mama je niekto úplne cudzí. – vysvetlil mu definíciu.

- Mama nikdy nie je niekto cudzí, to si zapamätaj, chlapče. – odpovedal mu ticho.

- Nerobte múdreho, pán profesor. Neni sme v škole! – strčil ruky do vreciek nohavíc presne tak, ako mal Gold pred ním.

A bol zrazu dospelý. Veľmi dospelý. Na tento vek.

- Tak vedeli ste to?! – skúsil znovu, ale v jeho otázke už zacítil hnev. – Babka Cora, keď sa s mamou, tou mamou, čo som si myslel, že je mama, vadila, tak spomínala aj vás a ešte nejakú cundru. – prostoreko parafrázoval.

Musel prikývnuť. Klamali mu už dosť.

- Ešteže ste sa priznali, inak...- nedopovedal.

- Čo všetko už vieš, Henry? – bol opatrný, aby mu neublížil viac, ako zrejme pred chvíľou tie, ktorým veril.

- Všetko. – zaklamal.

Nedostal ho. Zatváril sa, že odchádza.

- ...hádali sa. Nevedeli, že počúvam, myslia si, že som na krúžku. Babka Cora povedala, že ma nikdy nemala rada a mame ma dlžil čert. Neviem, asi ma kúpila a nemusela zaplatiť. Pozeral som taký film, ako obchodujú s deťmi. – vytváral si vlastný osud chalan s priveľkou fantáziou.

Vlastne mal pravdu. Podplatili vtedy toľko ľudí. Nie sú dlžní nikomu. Ani čertom. Hoci v ich úlohe...

- Ja som ten čert, Henry. – vrátil sa k nemu s metaforou.

- Preto vás tu čakám. – povedal nečakane. Rázne. A vypol sa. – Vy ste ma iste ukradli mojej normálnej mame a predali inej. Vy ste toho schopný. – vykrivil chlapec ústa.

To obvinenie tak bolelo. Pravda vždy bolí.

- Spravil som ešte čosi oveľa horšie. Oveľa... – priznával pod tlakom emócií.

Už mu nevadilo, že stojí pred malým chlapcom, že odkrýva tajomstvá, ktoré mali zostať navždy, alebo aspoň dlhšiu dobu pod pokrievkou. Zabudnuté.

- Zabili ste moju normálnu mamu?! – spýtal sa s hrôzou.

Toto radšej odkýval záporne. Rýchlo. Ukázal na lavičku. Sadol si a chlapec na úplne opačný koniec, čo najďalej od neho.

- Tak čo horšie ste spravili? – nevedel si predstaviť.

- Predal som svojho vlastného vnuka. – a bolo to vonku.

Pozrel na neho. Nevidel mu už do tváre. Bola tma. Hral sa s pieskom pod lavičkou a s prstami na rukách.

- Ste obchodník s deťmi? Fakt?! Koľko ste ich predali?! – s hrôzou, ale aj prekvapený nepochopil hneď, ale toto znelo tak dobrodružne, že takmer zabudol na seba.

- Nie, nie Henry. Počúvaj ma. Napriek tomu, že ma tvoja mama potom zabije. – prisunul sa k nemu, odhodlaný povedať mu všetko.

- Ktorá? –

- Obe! – vážne dodal po chvíli zamyslenia. – Poznám obe tvoje mamy. Reginu veľmi dlho. Veľmi túžila po dieťati. Chcela chlapca ako ty a má ťa veľmi rada. Myslím si, že najradšej na celom svete. To mi ver. –

- Viem. Povedala aj babke Core, že nemá srdce, keď o mne hovorí také škaredé veci a že ona ma nedá nikomu. Nikdy. A bola na babku fakt zlá. Radšej som ušiel...Sem. – doplnil ho.

- Henry. Ja poznám aj tvoju skutočnú mamu. Ale kedysi som nevedel... kto je to, až tento rok...- zasekol sa. - ...aj tá ťa má rada. Vieš, bola primladá, keď si sa narodil, nevedela by sa o teba postarať. Myslel som si, že jej pomôžem, keď...

- ...ma od nej kúpite a predáte. – pochopil.

- No, tak sa to celkom nerobí, ale je to jedno. – kývol rukou nad paragrafovou problematikou a nechal Henrymu jeho teóriu. Bola dobrodružnejšia.

- A nemohli by ste mi pomôcť ju nájsť? Tú druhú mamu. Viete, opýtam sa jej na mňa rovno, neurážajte sa, ale vám už moc neverím. – hodil rukou.

- Poznáš ju Henry. Poznáš aj svojho otca. A keď poznáš jeho, tak...poznáš aj mňa...- nevedel, či môže, čo môže, koľko ešte...radšej zmĺkol.

- Hovoríte, ako všetci učitelia. Prd vám je rozumieť. – nahneval sa.

V duchu sa pousmial. Teraz vedel, že aj tak už povedal viac, než mal.

- Vráť sa domov a pozhováraj sa s mamou. Mala by ti povedať o...tej druhej mame...sama. – vstal a pozrel na rozrušeného chlapca. Na svojho vnuka.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_67. kapitola_

Úzkosť...

1.

Dom na neho padal. Mlčky. Zhora, bočné steny, stropy, nábytok, sprosté tiene. Opäť tu bolo ticho. Neal dal prednosť Emme. Vždy dal prednosť Emme.

Odignoroval pípanie mobilu, nezapínal telku, počítač, ani svetlo. Vadil mu aj jedovato zelený časovač z mikrovlnky, aj to v chladničke. Nasrdený ju pripleskol. Sklenené nádoby vo vnútri to ešte chvíľu odovzdávali ďalej.

Stojac rozkročmo pred dverami na terasu s prstami zakvačenými krížom o ramená, mračil sa na pouličnú lampu, aj zle tesniace francúzske okná, čo priniesli kolesovú melódiu rozmočeného posypu. Prichádzajúca tma vyložila z kabely ťažobu a zápach kanálov, mesiac dlabal na svet. Nebol ho dnes hoden.

Zopakovalo sa pípanie, čo mu pripomenulo trvalé príkazy odrátavané z účtu v banke, takže len ďalšie mínusové body pre totálne vyciciavací deň. Nájomné, poistky, energie...Energia?

Teraz ju potreboval. Odfiltrovať dotykmi všetky pevné čiastočky podrazáckeho dňa, čo bránili kútikom úst zdvihnúť sa vyššie. Izolovať nehou negatíva, kvázi priateľstiev a dobrých medziľudských vzťahov, aby nemali šancu trčať mu z očí vo forme výčitiek. Jemne oddeliť citom ťažiace fakty od myšlienok. Sústrediť sa iba na zmyslové vnemy, ktoré niesli jej DNA.

„Bella, kde si..?." šepká vnútro.

Oprel čelo o sklo. Roztiahlo mu vrásky, vyhladilo ich. Prechádzala pomedzi ne úzkostlivo kladúc nohu pred nohu, aby nevybehla z chodníka, nezatackala sa a nespadla. Stiahla by ho za sebou a bránila sa iba dychom. Zima, zima, zima...teplejšie, teplejšie. Horí.

Opäť pípanie. Dve za sebou. Vibrujúci mobil narazil do kľúčov vedľa neho a stíchol.

Áno, bol by sebecký. Poriadne, úplne, bezostyšne, drzo, tvrdo sebecký. Chce ju. Chce ju len pre seba a teraz hneď. Okamžite... Celú...

Stierať z nej vôňu, vysávať dych, nechať sa rozmaznávať jej neistotou a dotykmi, ktoré by len lietali po povrchu, s bázňou a strachom dosadnúť mu na kožu odvážnejšie. Nechal by ju. Nechal by ju napospas tej neistote a tváril by sa naoko odmerane... Čakal by... Ako sa jej podarí ho prebudiť, zmiasť, vypoklonkovať z piedestálu nadradenosti, z pózy vládcu, oblázniť, otočiť o kopce stupňov niekam, kde ešte nebol, kde tak veľmi túžil ísť. Dnes. Práve dnes. A potom vždy, keď kúsok tieňa dopadne na neho zboku, spredu, kolmo. Už by to bolo jedno.

„Bella, kde si...?"

Teraz ju potreboval.

Píp. Píííp.

...žaloval by jej pokožke, sťažoval sa do vlasov, skrýval tvár s bolesťou za bruškami malých prstov a neotváral oči, aby sa mohol vyhovoriť, že neblúdi jej telom schválne. Nadával by hmatom na mäkkosť povrchu, brýzgal tichom drsne na tmu v zákutiach a vylieval si dlane kĺžuc sa divo v protismere...

Zaznela bzučivá melódia. Len pár tónov pred zrušením. Možno omyl.

„Bella, kde si...?"

Potreboval ju.

Samota mu pripadala zrazu taká nepozvaná, cudzia. Akoby sem nepatrila. Tak prečo mu zíza do tváre spoza každého tieňa nábytku, čo objavilo svetlo pouličnej lampy?!

Sprcha. Skúsi to zmyť. Spláchnuť pachuť z toho pohľadu, čo mu zožral víziu. A už bol tak blízko cieľa. Už ho cítil v rozochvených nozdrách. Už mu praskal pery a trhal ušné bubienky jedinou melódiou, ktorú chcel dnes počuť. Počúvať. Nenechávať ju doznievať. Prilievať olej do jej ohňa a nehasiť. Nehasiť!

Vzdychol aspoň sám.

Nebolo to ono. Neodhadol tón, farbu, intenzitu... Žiadne z prozodických vlastností jeho vzdychu nezodpovedalo prototypovému vizuálnemu nákresu. Silová, vôľová aj časová modulácia zlyhali na celej čiare.

„Debilné eSeMeSky ! Nemýľte ma! Sústreďujem sa...Bella, kde si...?!"

Kroky hore po schodoch vyprevádzalo svetielko na displeji mobilu. Pár sekúnd.

V zlatožltom pozadí si hovelo slovo. Pár sekúnd.

BELLA

Tma.

Ticho.

Schovala aparát do vrecka kabáta. Ešte raz pozrela do okien tmavého domu, na vlhkom sa zanášajúcu nízku bránku, ktorou nemala odvahu vrzgnúť. Do tmavého kúta s vchodom.

Kolesá okoloidúcich áut zneli v mlákach povedľa jej rýchlych krokov rovnako, ako voda v sprche z okienka hore, v dome, v ktorom sa konečne práve zažalo.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_68. kapitola_

Strany...

1.

Ticho ho znepokojilo. Suseda dnes zavčas rána nepovažuje za potrebné utrieť prach na čiapke sadrového trpaslíka ani skontrolovať pevnosť okeníc okolo celého spodného podlažia?... Nejde zavčasu? Neskoro?

Preventívne vydoloval mobil z vrecka. Pohodlnejšie, ako odčítavať z klasických hodiniek. Aj keď dosť drahých, aby si zaslúžili patričnú úctu.

Zopár prijatých správ, dva zmeškané hovory, prst na zmazať. Posledný záblesk odosielateľa. Navždy v sieťových splaškoch !

- Do riti! Boh, šípy, slová a eSeMeSky ! – zavyl.

Neskoro. Posledné, čo videl na displeji, bola lakonická otázka : „Zmazať prijaté správy od odosielateľa BELLA?" Prst bol rýchlejší ako myšlienky. Mozog si plieskal po stehnách od škodoradosti.

Keď sa darí, tak sa darí.

Zavolať späť? Nie, dohoda o začiatku...

Ani netušil, koľko nadávok hodiacich sa na vlastnú osobu pozná. A akých šťavnatých.

- Aj vám dobrý deň susedko...- ozvalo sa predsa len spoza plota.

Pomaly, ako praveký jašter pred odgrgnutím, k nej natočil tvár.

- Ak ma bude zaujímať predpoveď počasia, zavolám hydrometeorologický ústav, alebo si kúpim v chovprodukte vlastnú žabu! – precedil pomedzi zuby.

- ...alebo sa môžete spýtať tej žaby, čo tu včera po tme dobrú hodinu postávala pred vašou bránkou a hrala sa s mobilom. – zadrela vycvičená susedka, ktorú komunikácia s týmto zjavom síce iritovala rovnako ako ten zjav, ale na druhej strane, bolo to jej jediné potešenie.

Vytáčať ho. Do nepríčetnosti.

Vedie.

2.

Archie ho už čakal.

Neveriacky pokrútil hlavou. Miestne tamtamy sú rýchlejšie ako svetlo. Cvokár je IN.

- Áno, priznávam, som najväčší idiot, s akým ste mali tú česť. Som nevychovateľný, nevzdelávateľný, skrátka adept na úplnú izoláciu. Stačí?! Dáte mi teraz láskavo pokoj?! Kde vám to mám podpísať?! ... – nesnažil sa o formu a nekontroloval ani obsah.

Horúčkovito sa snažil odomknúť dvere kabinetu. Ani to mu nešlo.

- Cholerické reakcie môžu byť sprievodnými reakciami idiotizmu, ale vaša nervozita vypovedá skôr o citovej vyprahnutosti a ...- schválne sa snažil odľahčiť situáciu psychológ.

- Stop! Tak a dosť !... Ja som vás o vypracovanie osobnostného profilu predsa nežiadal! – tľapkal mu s očami v strope po pleci dnes už riadne vytočený Gold.

- Vy nie, ale pani riaditeľka to považuje za potrebné. Jeden z dokladov k správe na...ten anonym. – pokojne pozoroval jeho pohyby a snažil sa z nich vydedukovť ďalšie adjektíva do správy.

- Roztrhnem ju ako...- nepoužil to slovo.

Od rána sa mu totiž spojilo s inou asociáciou. Bože...a opäť dvojzmyselnosť. „Vieš ty vôbec rozmýšľať v intenciách trochu menej nadržaných?" spýtal sa mozog rovno.

Básnická otázka. Nevyžaduje odpoveď. Vyplýva z podstaty...

Potľapkal ešte párkrát Hoppera s prstami natiahnutými, už len strieľať nechty. Alebo pavučinu. Toľko kokonov by dokázal za dnešok vytvoriť a nechať v ich útrobách tráviť zvyšky obetí niekde vo výške zavesených dolu hlavou na tenkej nitke. Akty X - stredná škola.

3.

Nenamáhal sa klopať.

- Chcete vojnu? Naozaj?! – zaprel sa o jej stôl.

Mykla sa raz sem a raz tam, na točiacom kresle, skúšajúc ohnúť pero v rukách pred úsmevom.

– Vy viete veľmi dobre, že celé je to len vykonštruované svinstvo a pravda aj tak vyjde najavo ! – pokračoval, aj keď neveril celkom, čo vraví, ale potreboval to dostať zo seba.

- Tak sa na to, jednoducho, spoliehajte. – zabodla pohľad. – Môžete mi to tu podpísať? ...že sme sa o tom incidente bavili a ste oboznámený s prípadnými sankciami, ktoré z toho vyvodím. Prípadne. – posunula mu vopred pripravený elaborát.

- Mŕtvoly smrdia na oboch stranách barikád rovnako...Aj nepriateľ má, drahá, svojho Boha...Prídeš na to...- prešiel na tykanie a ostentatívne opustil kanceláriu. Bez podpisu.

Pero poddalo.

Čakal ho let do kúta..

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_69. kapitola_

Pukancová...

1.

Stále niečo niekde viazlo. Niečo našťastie, niečo...vlastne tiež. Spoliehať sa na premlčanú dobu bolo v tomto prípade menej beznádejné ako tŕpnuť pred poštovou schránkou.

Jediné, čo v malých mestečkách dozaista neplatí je, že každá sláva trvá len tri dni. Ani po troch týždňoch sa tetinky v supermarkete, akonáhle sa im dostal do zorného poľa, nezabudli v blesku odmlčať, prestať hýbať a nabiť pohľady. Zameriavanie spustené, priezor očí sa zužuje priamo úmerne s čiarou chĺpkatých . výraznou farbou precízne zvýraznených pier. Puk, vypli zvuk. Prááásk...prásk...prásk.

Asi sa naučí jesť tie polystyrénové chlebíčky. Dajú sa nakúpiť do zásoby. Trvanlivé mlieko, trvanlivá saláma. Trvanlivé tetky sa presunuli aj k jeho obydliu. XXXL susedka má kamarátky. Náhle.

Zrušiť schránku zavrhol, poštár mu beztak hádzal poštu na trávnik. Napriek tomu, že vpredu žiadny nemal. Zásadne vždy trafil to najvlhkejšie miesto. Od istého času. Zásadne? Zámerne!

Čakal ešte mŕtvu mačku na kľučke a aspoň jedno vybité okno. Smola. Zrejme miestni nepozerajú staré filmy o vendetách.

2.

Zvonček zúril. Žeby predsa len tá mačka?!...Obživla? ..má sedem alebo deväť životov?!...

- Valentínska diska je plná nedonosencov, vybrali sme náhradnú alternatívu sviatku! Bude kino! – usmievala sa Emma zavesená o Neala a v rukách držali ako karty vyložené obaly s DVD. – Čistá romantika. Zabudnuté minulé tisícročie. Dokonca tu mám aj nejakú rozprávku, čo vybrala Bella. Dvanásta časť seriálu Kde bolo tam bolo...tuším. Skin deep. To znie skôr ako horor... Asi schválne... Bude sa báť a pritískať sa k susedovi, aby ju ochránil...mrmlala si popod nos a nedôverčivo odmoderovávala dnešný premietaný koktail.

- Pukance máme, ale kakao varíš ty. Do plasťákov a so slamkou. Tie sme lofli cestou U babičky v bistre. – roztiahol netypicky ústa od ucha po ucho a keby ich nemá, smeje sa hádam dookola, jeho vlastný syn.

Je to jeho vlastný syn?!

Napriek dvom kolmým vráskam na čele a obočiu v tvare vylisovanej vrany, čo sa dali dešifrovať iba jednou, jedinou možnosťou, sa zatvárili ako mimickí analfabeti a spoločne sa mu vrútili dnu, odmietajúc dať komukoľvek z dvojice prednosť.

Po pár krokoch sa Emma otočila. S Nealom ako návesom, aby mu nebolo smutno v protismere.

- A máme pre teba aj prísediacu. Kúpila si lístok zámerne rovno do prvej rady. Vraj tam máš pernamentku. Tiež by mala o ňu záujem...Pernamentne... Bella vylez, kým nezameria tvoju frekvenciu tá rádioaktívna stanica oproti! – zakričala do brečtanu.

- Rádiová, blondínka...- opravil ju Neal bozkom.

- Nie! Pozri, už vysvecuje. – trvala na svojom Emma.

Mala pravdu.

Najskôr sa zboku vchodu zjavila papierová pixla s popcornom, za ním Bella a za ňou v ďiaľke, ale napriek zlej viditeľnosti podvečera jasne viditeľné nakrémované plutónium s rádiom poprášené fosforom. Pre lepší efekt si zažala aj pred vchodom, aj v predsieni aj zlatý zub jej svietil. Bola presvedčená Emma, ani si to nemusela kontrolovať.

Nad pukancami sa zjavil nesmelý úsmev.

- Valentínka, čo som vám poslala, je rozmočená pri tej popínavej ruži, hneď za bránkou, ale ak budete mať ešte záujem, prerozprávam vám v skratke, čo na nej bolo. – trochu roztržito, s obavou či neprekračuje hranice, navrhla.

Prekračovala. Oj, ako dobre...

„Jasné, že berie!" ozval sa mozog spod viečok, keďže jeho majiteľ sa zatiaľ nezmohol na nič. „Priprav si baletné predstavenie kombinované s pantomímou...Hlavne, čím menej slov. Dej je aj tak klišé, pozri kriticky naňho, neocenil by to...Ja mám na dnes padla, ako vidím..."

Cítil sa trápne. Zmazané eSeMeSky, rozmočená valentínka a jeho blbý nápad s novým začiatkom. Lenže, kde zas oficiálne začať, keď ho, čo si bude nahovárať, ako každého, zaujíma len posledný level.

Natiahol k nej konečne ruku. Neusmieval sa, aby dodal vážnosti svojmu postoju. Ale len čo pocítil v dlani jej studené, nervózne sa mrviace prsty, už to nevydržal. Zasvietili mu najskôr oči, mozog v nich už nezavadzal, a potom sa celý nabil jej energiou.

- Ešteže aspoň ty tie začiatky berieš vážne. – priložil si jej dlaň k perám. - Ja kazím, na čo siahnem. - sypal si popol na hlavu a na koberček sa už sypali pukance, lebo ich telá sa k sebe približovali ignorujúc baňatú labilnú prekážku.

Aj tváre sa približovali. Aj pery. A hoci sa to potom ťažko dalo prirovnať k nejakému nesmelému začiatku, odpustili si výhrady skôr, než popcorn zasnežil celú predsieň.

- Hm, hm... Som tu za uvádzačku a poslušne hlásim, že v obývačke už beží žurnál, ráčte zaujať svoje miesta. – dovolil si Neal, už hodnú chvíľu opierajúci sa o veraje kina prerušiť privášnivé extempóre v šatni medzi kabátmi.

Ťažko je zabiť syna...

Ponúkol jej rameno a dôležito napochodovali ku gauču. Zmýlil si operu s kinom.

Usadil tam len Bellu.

- Hneď sa vrátim. Vo vestibule som videl tony pukancov, idem aspoň za hrsť zobrať, kým ich ostatní filmoví fajnšmekri neušlapú. – žmurkol na ňu.

Vliezol však do kuchyne, kde Emma vyberala zo šálok dve najromantickejšie. Dve.

- Ak som správne pochopil, vám dvom sa na dnešné predstavenie už neušli lístky. – oprel sa provokačne o dres.

- Odhalená Emma zdvihla plecia s previnilým úsmevom. Priložila pst na ústa, vyzdvihla si partnera, štvornožky zúfalo zachraňujúceho posledné nerozmočené pukance z topánok a koberčeka, nerozpakujúc sa pchať si ich rovno do úst, a nenápadne sa vytratili. Presne tak, ako aj mali v úmysle.

„Výborne." pomädlil si v duchu ruky. „Ako _začiatok_ je to celkom sľubné..."

Na rodinu sa vždy dá spoľahnúť...

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_70. kapitola_

Kakaová...

1.

Pripravovať kakao bez použitia mozgu, navyše aj pre chuťové poháriky a žalúdok dosť neznámy nápoj, nie je zas také jednoduché, akoby sa mohlo na prvý pohľad zdať. Aj druhý zúfalý pohľad do skrinky neveštil nič podobné receptu... Dosť na tom, že vôbec tento artikel v jeho potravinovej skrinke sídlil. Zapodievať sa takými drobnosťami ako dátum spotreby a zvláštna hrudkovitá konzistencia sa radšej ani nemienil. Vážne predpokladal, že pôjde len o dekoráciu konferenčného stolíka v obývačkovom kine.

Celkom spokojný s hnedkastou tekutinou vrchovato obkľučujúcou okraje dvoch Emmou vybraných „najromantickejších" šálok, hoci na jednej bol rozvalený kocúr Garfield a na druhej visiaci zámok s lakonickým zahraničným textom: „Dej mi pár okovú a jsem jen tvúj..." sa rozhodol vystretý vojsť do príjemného príšeria domáceho kina... Ešte nevedel, ktorá bude tá jeho. Nádejal sa, že po tme aj tak recesné obrázky vidno nebude ani obsah nikoho zaujímať.

Normálne uspokojený skôr, než k niečomu vôbec došlo, sa natešene zvrtol.

A narazil do Belly, ktorú pridlhé čakanie a ticho a to, že nevedela nájsť ovládač od telky, vytiahlo do svetla kuchyne.

A vytiahlo to aj kakao zo šálky. Krásne sa vpíjalo do jej svetlej blúzky.

Otočila sa mu rýchlo chrbtom.

- ...prepáč...prepáč, to som nechcel. – šľahol šálky do výlevky a snažil sa ju chytiť za plecia a zabrániť úteku.

Nemala ho v úmysle.

- Ja viem! Rýchlo mi rozopnite tú blúzku. Páli to a ak nezaperiem ten fľak hneď, môžem ju rovno vyhodiť! – zdvihla si vysoko vlasy nad temeno hlavy a natrčila mu gombíky na chrbte.

Nič sa vyhadzovať nebude... Už nikdy... Nemá s tým dobré skúsenosti...

Roztržito siahol na vrchný gombík.

„Veď ty ju vlastne vyzliekaš!"...zadrnčal mozgu budík. „To ste si nemohli pozrieť aspoň jeden sprostý film?! Aspoň JEDEN! Polku filmu?! Titulky?!...nechcem sa na to ani pozerať!...Ešteže sa ti ruky trasú, Casanova...Dočerta, beriem tabletku na spanie!...Už asi nie som!"

Mordoval sa s gombíkmi a ospravedlňoval ďalej, len v duchu, lebo rečové centrum sa mu dajako odpojilo spolu s magorom mozgom.

V polovici zaregistroval, že nemá podprsenku. Naštartovalo ho to poponáhľať sa dolu kopcom. Aká maličkosť stačí k detskej radosti. „Detinskej..." opravil ho rozum prevracajúci sa radšej na druhý bok k lebečnej stene.

S bázňou roztvoril obal knihy a prv, ako sa mu vyšmykol, pritiahol si ju zaň k sebe.

„Toto je kniha písaná Brailovým písmom a môj nos, prípadne pery sú čítačkou ako stvorenou na takéto stránky..." zametaforizoval romanticky.

Záčítal sa. Kopčeky husej kože naskakovali po celom chrbte ako skutočné 3D vypukliny knihy pre nevidiacich.

Dráždili...

Spravila krok dopredu pridŕžajúc si mokrú blúzku od tela a zároveň dostatočne na tele, aby neprovokovala. Márne.

Smutne pozrel.

„Po tme sa nečíta! Nebudeš si slepiť oči!"...sestričky bývali prísne.

- Kde je kúpeľňa už viem. Môžete mi požičať nejakú vašu košeľu alebo tričko, alebo čokoľvek? – spustila prakticky.

- Košeľu... Potom ti ju pomôžem...pozapínať. – vrátil...tiež zo svojho pohľadu, pre seba, maximálne prakticky.

Pokývala hlavou, ale usmievala sa.

2.

Zvonček pri dverách sa rozozvučal. Bezpečnostné svetlo alarmu zažalo.

Nešťastne pozrel hore na schodisko, kde kráčala jeho rozčítaná krásna beletria a na vchod obsypaný zvyškami popcornu, za ktorým sa ktosi ďalší dobýjal do jeho čitárne.

Váhal, kým trhol kľučkou, rozhodnutý aj zabíjať a brániť si súkromie.

- Potrebujem sa pozhovárať. – povedala ticho Regina.

- Teraz?! – zúfalo zavyl.

Pritiahla si klopy saka, nervózne napravila kabelku a pozerala radšej bokom.

- Viem, že nie je najvhodnejší čas...nechcela som oficiálny rozhovor... Na pôde školy. Na súde...skrátka...len my dvaja. Súkromne. – uzavrela neisto.

Jej pohľad.

Čo to mohlo byť, že ju sem dotiahlo?! Ju, hrdú riaditeľku školy s viacerými tromfami v rukách?! Ponížene doslova žobrať pri jeho dverách o audienciu?!...Zrovna jeho...

Nešlo mu to do hlavy.

Ešte raz pozrel na teraz už prázdne schodisko. Zvesil kabát aj kľúče.

Pozorne zvonka zamkol.


End file.
